


Look But Don't Touch

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Dean gets jealous.





	

She was touching Sam. _Touching_ his arm, as if Sam was the kind of guy who let strange girls touch him.

Worse, Sam was _letting_ her. Dean narrowed his eyes. Wasn't he meant to be mourning his dead girlfriend? What the hell was he doing? From across the bar, Dean could see the girl's fingers trailing over Sam's arm, and then she leaned in close to say something in a voice quiet enough that Sam had to dip his head down to hear.

Dean clenched his glass tight in his hand. Sam had to be possessed or something. Maybe the girl was a succubus - no way that Sam would just _let_ some bar skank run her fingers all over him like that. If Sam was going to let anyone touch him like that, it would be Dean.

Dean blinked at that thought. Except they were brothers, and it wasn't as if Dean wanted to feel Sam's biceps himself, or find out if he could encircle Sam's ridiculously thick wrists with his fingers, or push him down and cover him in bitemarks that told everyone that Sam belonged to him. Oh, huh, okay, maybe he did.

Dean was still reeling from that revelation when Sam glanced up, and met Dean's eyes. He gave him a confused half-smile, then his eyes dipped to where the girl was spreading her hand out against his chest. When he looked up at Dean again, he was smirking, and then the fucker winked.

That was the last straw. Dean put down his drink, sidestepped the girl he was meant to be talking to, and headed over to where Sam and the bitch were draped all over each other. He grabbed Sam's arm, and dragged him away with a quick smile at the girl.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I need to borrow him for a second."

"Dean," protested Sam, but Dean ignored him, and pulled him out the back door, into an alley.

Sam shook his hand off. "Jesus, Dean, what's got into you?" he griped.

"You gonna fuck her?" asked Dean bluntly.

"What?" exclaimed Sam. "Jesus!"

"She thought you were gonna fuck her," Dean pointed out. "Shouldn't give mixed signals like that, Sammy."

Sam glared at him. "Maybe I would have," he said defiantly. "What does it matter to you, anyway?"

Dean crowded him up against the wall. "You're not like that," he growled.

"Maybe I am," said Sam, jutting his chin out.

"Yeah?" asked Dean, moving so close that he could feel Sam's body rubbing up against his. _This is a bad plan,_ thought a distant part of his mind, but Dean was way past listening to it. "You gonna bring her out here? Put her up against the wall and fuck her?"

"You would have," pointed out Sam.

"You're not like me," said Dean.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked and shoved his thigh between Dean's legs, rubbing against his erection. Dean froze. "I think we're more alike than you think," said Sam, and pushed his hips forward until Dean could feel Sam's cock was also hard.

"Fuck," he swore, and then pushed Sam back against the wall so that he could kiss him.

When they left the alley, Sam had scrapes down his back from the brick walls, Dean had dirt on his knees and they both had matching smug grins.

 


End file.
